


Two are better than one

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes it takes two to make one lose his mind.





	Two are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-04-26 to 2010-08-06

"I need your help." Jirou said and looked pleadingly at the tensai. "My help? With what?" Fuji asked, curious. "Well, I wanted to try something new with Keigo and I thought about-about a threesome." The blond was blushing a little. He wasn't that shy but it was somewhat embarrassing to ask Syusuke to be part of this. "Interesting. You want me to be the third person in your little plan?" "Yes." "Why?" Fuji asked, a smirk on his lips. "Well, you're- you would be able to make him lose his mind." "You are planning to make Atobe our uke?" The tensai stated. "Yes, I want Keigo to lose himself in pleasure and I'm not sadistic enough for that." Jirou sounded disappointed. "Saa, Atobe is just too proud to let go. So what exactly do you have in mind?"

Something had to be wrong. Atobe was sure about that. The mansion seemed to be completely abandoned. No one was around. Carefully the young heir moved upstairs to his room. He knew that it was safe in the building. The only one who could send the staff away, who was not part of his family, was Jirou. But why should the blond do that, well he would if he had something planned for them. But then normally Jirou would wait for him at the door. When the silver entered his room he saw his boyfriend on the bed. "Jirou?" He called softly. The blond didn't even flinch, so Keigo got closer to the bed. Jirou pretended to be asleep until his lover was close enough to be pulled down. "Jirou what-?" Atobe stopped as he felt a second pair of hands on his back. "Relax, Keigo. All we want is that you feel nothing more than pleasure." The heir knew the voice but he couldn't say who it was. And that the hands drew circles over the sensitive parts on his back was not helping. Neither was the deep kiss from Jirou. Atobe broke the kiss with a gasp when the person behind him bit his neck. "Who are you?" The silver asked out of breath. "Find out." Was the reply. The person let go of Keigo and Jirou turned them around, so that Keigo was now on his back, the other two hovering above him. "We should undress him." "You're right. He looks a little hot." Now the young heir recognized the second person as Fuji Syusuke. "F-Fuji." "Yes, Keigo? Is there anything you want?" The tensai purred and licked the shell of Keigo's ear. Atobe pressed his lips tightly together, to stop himself from making any noise. While Fuji teased Keigo's ears and his neck, Jirou slowly undressed the silver and placed kisses on the freed skin. "Mmh." "Like what we're doing?" The honey-haired boy asked smugly. Atobe wanted to protest but all that came out was a low moan, because Jirou and Fuji attacked two of his most sensitive spots. "He looks delicious, doesn't he?" "Yes, he does. So what are we going to do with Kei-chan?" "Make him beg." The tensai answered, the smirk on his lips made Atobe shiver. "I'm not going to beg." The silver protested but his voice was not as strong as he wanted. The two boys looked at each other and a diabolic grin appeared on their lips. Fuji took hold of Atobe's right arm and Jirou of Atobe's left wrist. The heir tried to free himself, without success. "Trust us, Kei-chan. We won't harm you." Hyotei's sleeping beauty said softly and kissed his boyfriend. Fuji pinched Keigo's nipples, which caused Keigo to moan and break the kiss. The honey-haired boy used the opportunity to steal a deep kiss from Jirou. A low growl was heard but it was not an aggressive growl. "Like what you see?" Fuji teased. The silver didn't answer but he couldn't deny that he found it rather hot. "Mmh, Kei-chan is a naughty boy. Maybe we should give him a little show." Jirou purred. The next thing Keigo heard was the clicking of something metallic. "What?" Atobe asked, when he noticed that he was bound to the bed. "Just to make sure that you don't do anything else than watch us." Fuji explained and pulled Jirou in his lap. "Take your shirt off, kitten." Seigaku's tensai ordered. The blond did what he was told and gasped when he felt Fuji's fingers ghost over his skin. "Moan for me." The older boy whispered, while he played with Jirou's body. "Nhg. Fuji." Normally Atobe should have been angry to hear his boyfriend moan any other name than his but all he could feel was arousal. "Ah! F-Fuji!" Keigo had to bite his lip. Fuji was finger-fucking the blond boy. A whimper escaped Jirou's lips when the tensai withdrew his fingers. "Patience, kitten. We should take care of Keigo first." Fuji said and stroked Atobe's hard-on. A pleasured moan escaped the young heir. "Let's take these off." The tensai stated, while he opened Atobe's pants. Fuji slowly explored Atobe's body with his lips. "Ah! F-Fuji…Jirou." Keigo moaned, when Jirou sucked and licked his nipples and Fuji kissed the tip of Atobe's cock. The heir couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure that were escaping his lips while the tensai gave him one of the best blow jobs he ever experienced. "Are you close, Kei-chan?" Jirou asked softly. Atobe first hesitated but then he gave in and nodded slowly. "Not yet, Kei-chan, not yet." "We should let him come. He looks so desperate." Fuji said and continued with pleasuring Hyotei's buchou. Then poor Keigo came shortly after Fuji started again, with the tensai's name on his lips. "You should prepare him, Fuji." "And what about you, Jirou?" Fuji asked with a smirk on his lips. Jirou blushed slightly and answered "I'll take care of myself." The blond coated three of his fingers with lube and slowly pushed one of them inside. Atobe watched his boyfriend and felt that he was growing hard again. Fuji used Keigo's distraction to carefully insert a well lubed finger. "Ah! Fuji what-?" Atobe asked in an angry voice. "Just prepare you. It's necessary to prepare you for having sex with you." The tensai simply said and added a second finger. "Shh, Kei-chan. Relax. You will like it. Fuji let him enter me and then take care of him." Jirou said and turned around. "As you wish, kitten." Fuji purred and removed his fingers. Keigo didn't resist and slowly entered Jirou. Moans of pleasure escaped both of the boys. "How mean of you two to enjoy yourselves without me." "Then, hah, join us, nhg." The blond moaned. And the honey-haired boy did just that, he entered Atobe with a hard and fast thrust. "Fuji!" "Ah! So good." "Trust me, it will get even better." Fuji said with pleasure in his voice. The tensai's pace drove Jirou and especially Keigo insane. "Jir-Fu-! Ah!" Atobe didn't know who's name to moan. "Keigo! F-Fuji! Close!" Jirou almost screamed. "Ah, ngh! Am too, kitten. Hold on, oh, just a little longer." Fuji moaned and thrust harder into Keigo. "Please, please. I need to…" Atobe begged. "As you, ngh, wish. Come for me, Keigo." The tensai ordered. Keigo came as ordered, with a scream. Fuji and Jirou came shortly after him with two broken names on their lips. The three boys collapsed on the bed. Fuji freed Jirou from his and Keigo's weight, because Keigo wasn't able to move. "Are you alright?" The tensai asked tiredly. A small nod from Jirou was his answer. "Tired. Sleep." Was all Atobe said while he cuddled himself up to his two lovers. Jirou and Fuji smiled at each other, before they closed their eyes and followed Keigo into the land of dreams.


End file.
